Caja navideña
by Telinay
Summary: El evento de esta navidad es sacar un papel de una caja especial, ¿que rol te tocará? [Fic de intercambio para Florecita1008JG del foro 413 days!].
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo a traer el primer capitulo de un three-shot *lanza confeti*.

Este pequeño proyecto va dedicado a: Florecita1008JG *le entrega el primer capitulo envuelto en papel navideño (?)*. ¡Feliz navidad!. Espero te guste mucho tu regalo y lo disfrutes

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio del foro 413 days!

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Gray odia la caja**

.

.

.

Leíste por tercera vez el papel en tus manos. Querías hacer bronca por lo comprada que estaba esa actividad. Desde el principio te pareció absurda y sin sentido, empezando por el nombre. Sin embargo, sólo fueron necesarias las amenazas de Erza para que aceptaras participar. Es por eso que cuando llegó tu turno, sacaste uno de los tantos papeles dentro de la caja y maldijiste por lo bajo cuando leíste lo que te tocó y la explicación de cómo realizarlo.

 _Regalo al azar._

 _Comprarás un regalo pero no sabrás a quién se lo darás. Al momento de la fiesta el maestro decidirá quién será el afortunado de recibirlo._

—Esto debe ser una broma— mascullaste. —quiero otro intento.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—temblaste ligeramente cuando escuchaste el potente grito de Erza. — ¡lárgate y busca el regalo!

— ¿Cómo puedo comprar algo si no sé quién lo recibirá?

—No es algo imposible.

—No— lo admitiste. No pensabas que lo fuera. —pero es molesto.

Y lo era. En realidad invertir tu tiempo en buscar algo que complaciera a quien quiera que lo recibiera no estaba entre las cosas que más disfrutabas. Te resignaste a que no te permitirían cambiar nada y saliste del gremio. Sólo tenías que conseguir algo de uso mixto y práctico y todo estaría resuelto. Después de todo no sería difícil y tal vez te llevaría menos tiempo del que pensabas.

.

.

—Esto no puede ser cierto.

Tus dos manos estaban ocupadas con varias bolsas de compras. Habías empezado con una fuerte convicción de comprar algo práctico y de uso mixto sin tener en cuenta los gustos y disgustos de tus compañeros de gremio, pero cada cosa que veías parecía tener el nombre de uno de ellos, por lo que terminaste comprando para todos.

Empezabas a sentir una enorme frustración por no ser capaz de encontrar algo del gusto de todos, porque a pesar de que ya llevabas obsequios para todo Fairy Tail, ninguno de ellos era ideal para participar la actividad del _regalo al azar_ , y realmente dudabas que Erza te dejara dar uno de los tantos que ahora poseías, dependiendo de la persona que saliera sorteada en la fiesta.

— ¡Gray-sama!

Te detuviste y esperaste a que Juvia te alcanzara. No era difícil saber que se trataba de ella. Era la única que te llamaba así.

Te dio alcance en un par de segundos, y entonces empezaste a caminar otra vez, y ella a tu lado.

— ¿Has sacado el papel de la caja?

—Sí— respondiste con un poco de fastidio, no por Juvia, sino porque te recordó aquella caja que estuviste insultando mientras comprabas obsequios para cada uno de tus compañeros.

— ¿Y qué te tocó?

—Juvia, debo irme. Ya platicaremos luego.

Apresuraste el paso y la dejaste atrás. Te pareció escuchar tu nombre seguido de algo que no alcanzaste a entender, pero lo ignoraste. Seguiste caminando. Esta vez sí tenías que buscar algo que todos pudieran usar, incluyéndote e incluyendo a Juvia.

Te detuviste de manera repentina.

—No hay nada para ella.

Te sentiste un idiota ya que llevabas obsequios para todos menos para ella, no era algo que no pudiera arreglarse porque aún había tiempo para conseguir algo. Sin embargo, el problema era que sólo te quedaba dinero para un solo regalo.

.

.

Entraste a la última tienda. Había de todo en ella. Te sentiste realmente afortunado por eso. Abandonaste tus compras en una paquetería y te apresuraste a buscar aquel objeto deseado. Entonces encontraste dos cosas ideales y perfectas, una para todo el gremio y una para Juvia. Apretaste tu billetera, de alguna manera eso podría funcionar ¿no?, aferrarte a tu dinero y rezar para que por alguna razón apareciera más. Después de revisarla por quinta vez te sentiste un idiota —de nuevo—; el dinero no aparecería así nada más.

Si comprabas el regalo para Juvia, tendrías que elegir alguno de los muchos que ya tenías para el obsequio a dar en la fiesta, pero todos los habías comprado específicamente para cada uno de los chicos, así que terminarían con una decepción; pero si comprabas el que darías en la fiesta, Juvia se quedaría sin ningún regalo por tu parte. Probablemente si elegías la segunda opción, ella actuaría como si no le importase y te entregaría el tuyo —porque ella siempre te procuraba— pero tú sabías que si le importaría no recibir nada de tu parte, por lo que volverías a ser un patán con ella.

—Sé que me lo perdonará.

Tomaste el objeto y te acercaste a la caja a pagar. Te sentías mal por no haber podido llevarte ambos, pero estabas seguro de que esa persona lo entendería.

Recogiste el resto de tus bolsas de paquetería y saliste del lugar. Tenías que envolver todos los regalos en menos de tres horas.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti Florecita. Me esforcé mucho *u*.

Esperen los demás capítulos, serán más interesantes que este (?) no prometo nada *se pone a silbar*

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!

Aquí la segunda parte de este three-shot. Espero te guste Florecita.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio del foro 413 days!

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Juvia ama la caja**

.

.

.

— ¿Ha visto a Gray-sama, Mira-san?

Mirajane te miró y te dio una negativa con la misma sonrisa dulce que adornaba su rostro todos los días. Agradeciste la información y seguiste preguntando por él. Tenías que entregarle algo importante.

—Fue a cumplir con lo que le salió de aquí— Erza señaló la caja que cargaba en sus manos. Parpadeaste un par de veces al no comprender. —, tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

— ¿Juvia?

—Todos los miembros lo haremos—te informaron. No te negaste a participar, parecía ser divertido al ver a todos tus compañeros animados mientras adornaban el gremio.

Con una iniciativa característica en ti, metiste tu mano en la abertura de la caja para agarrar uno de los papeles de ahí dentro. No los revolviste ni nada, tomaste el primero que tus dedos tocaron y lo sacaste.

— ¿Qué dice?—Erza se te acercó por un costado para fisgonear las palabras del papel.

 _Santa Claus_

 _Te encargarás de comprar un regalo para todos los miembros del gremio, tomando en cuenta los gustos de tus compañeros. EL obsequio puede tratarse de algo sencillo._

—Qué envidia— miraste a Erza, quien parecía que de verdad sentía lo que sus labios habían dicho.

— ¿Usted deseaba que le saliera esto, Erza-san?

Erza te miró y asintió de manera efusiva. Sólo pudiste sonreír por la actitud de tu compañera.

—Pero está bien— Erza te palmeó la espalda de forma amistosa. —te deseo suerte.

—Gracias, pero Juvia duda tener el suficiente conocimiento de lo que le gusta a sus compañeros.

—Algo se te ocurrirá.

Viste a Erza acercarse a donde Lucy estaba. Ambas comenzaron a colgar los muérdagos y otros adornos navideños en el techo del gremio. Realmente deseabas ayudar con aquellas tareas, pero al parecer sólo a ti te había tocado una actividad bastante movida y donde tendrías que invertir mucho tiempo.

—Juvia-san— te pareció escuchar la dulce voz de Wendy tras de ti y te giraste para quedar frente a ella— ¿ya ha sacado el papel de la caja navideña?

—Así es, a Juvia le toco la tarea de ser Santa Claus— Wendy te miró con un destello de emoción en los ojos y supiste que aquella pequeña estaba realmente entusiasmada con la idea.

—A mí me tocó ser chef navideño. Hacer repostería junto a Mira-san realmente es divertido— Wendy tomó tus manos sin previo aviso y te miró fijamente a los ojos. — ¡Siempre he querido un regalo de Santa!— informó, entusiasmada.

— ¿Ah?

La emoción de Wendy ante el hecho de que tú fueras la encargada del papel de Santa Claus fue contagiosa para ti. Entonces sentiste una calidez en tu pecho porque tenías la responsabilidad de llevar felicidad con algún detalle a tus compañeros. Sería una tarea bastante cansada, pero si ver un brillo de felicidad en las miradas de tus amigos —tal como la de Wendy— era la recompensa, entonces definitivamente lo valdría.

—Pues hoy lo tendrás— no te resististe a revolver el cabello de la pequeña.

.

.

Las calles de Magnolia estaban muy concurridas. Pensaste que tal vez todos tenían la misma intención que tú de hacer felices a sus seres queridos con algún detalle. Aunque también te diste cuenta de que la mayoría parecía tener prisa.

—Juvia no está segura de conseguir todo en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Busca algo en especial?

Te detuviste a mirar a la muchacha frente a ti, la cual te extendía un volante de colores muy llamativos. Ignoraste unos segundos su pregunta para entretenerte mirando la gama de diferentes matices en el papel.

— ¿Señorita?

— ¡Ah, Juvia se disculpa!—le hiciste una reverencia, realmente avergonzada por haber olvidado su presencia.

—Sin problemas— la muchacha te sonrió para después invitarte a pasar a la tienda.—. No es que tengamos muchas cosas ya, un chico vino y se encargó de llevarse gran parte de nuestra mercancía.

— ¡También debió tocarle ser Santa!—la emoción por ese hecho se reflejó en tus palabras.

.

.

Después de la primera tienda, no encontraste otro lugar. En todos parecían haber pasado personas que ese día tendrían como papel a Santa Claus. Al parecer ya no quedaba nada bueno que pudieras comprar. Lo único que llevabas en tus manos era una figura de vidrio soplado que te había cautivado por completo en una de las varias tiendas a las que entraste, ¿la razón? Era un hermoso dragón.

—Wendy estará feliz— susurraste.

Tu atención fue desviada de la figura inanimada a un hombre que cargaba varias bolsas. De hecho, parecía estar a punto de colapsar por el peso. Apresuraste el paso de tu caminar, pues el cabello negro de aquel ciudadano te parecía bastante familiar. Cuando pudiste verlo más de cerca, lo pudiste reconocer.

— ¡Gray-sama!

Él se detuvo de inmediato y esperó a que le alcanzaras.

Cuando estuviste a su lado, retomó su camino y tú junto a él.

— ¿Has sacado el papel de la caja?—Sabías la respuesta, pero querías iniciar de buena manera la conversación.

—Sí— te respondió con algo de fastidio, pero sentiste que tú no eras la razón de eso.

— ¿Y qué te tocó?

—Juvia, debo irme. Ya platicaremos luego.

Él apresuró el paso y te dejó atrás. Quisiste seguirlo, pero tenías cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Además parecía que él necesitaba espacio.

Y entonces, cuando ya se había alejado de ti, recordaste la pequeña caja que guardabas en el bolsillo de tu abrigo.

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia debe darle algo!

Al parecer no te escuchó.

Te entristeciste por un momento, pero de inmediato pasó. Ya lo verías en la fiesta de navidad del gremio y le entregarías eso tan importante que le debías dar. Además, si tenías suerte, tal vez hasta les tocaría estar bajo un muérdago.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Hasta pronto y cuídense!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bienvenidos!

Con este capitulo doy por terminado este Fic de regalo para: Florecita1008JG.

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, este fanfic participa en el intercambio del foro 413 days!

* * *

 **La caja y el gruvia**

.

.

.

— ¡Fuera de aquí y vuelve con un obsequio para Juvia!

Saliste corriendo del gremio tan pronto como te fue ordenado. No tenías mucho tiempo que habías llegado, y de inmediato te informaron que Juvia había estado buscándote. No le diste importancia porque ella te logró encontrar en la calle horas antes. Sin embargo, también te dijeron que había llegado antes que tú y después vuelto a salir.

Erza de inmediato se había acercado a preguntarte sobre el regalo que habías comprado para la actividad y el de Juvia. Negaste tener uno para la maga de agua, y después de que ella balbuceó cosas como "tradiciones de pareja" te lanzó fuera.

Habías accedido a la orden de Titania de ir a buscar un regalo, pero ya era tarde y la mayoría de negocios estaban cerrados. Además, faltaba poco para que la fiesta de navidad iniciara. Preferías decirle la verdad a Juvia y después recompensarlo. De hecho, buscarla e ir al gremio juntos, parecía ser una buena forma de hacerlo.

Caminaste decidido a no volver sin ella, pero fue Juvia quien te encontró. Venía en dirección contraria a ti, de seguro iba al gremio.

— ¡Gray-sama!

La viste correr para llegar más pronto a donde estabas. Tú caminaste para darle alcance. Pronto ella ya estaba frente a ti.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

Tu curiosidad, la disimulaste muy bien.

—Juvia perdió algo mientras hacía sus compras y volvió para buscarlo. Tome.

Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel navideño te fue ofrecida. Dudaste un poco en tomarla —pues el sentimiento de culpa por no comprar nada para ella seguía ahí—, pero la terminaste aceptando.

—Yo no te compré ningún regalo.

—Está bien— te confortó—. Juvia no sabía que obsequiarte en navidad— rápidamente cambió de tema. Además, estaba avergonzada, podías verlo; como también eras capaz de notar el casi imperceptible temblor que recorría su cuerpo.—, pareces nunca estar satisfecho con los regalos de Juvia así que si te obsequiaba algo más simbólico tal vez esta vez Juvia podría ver una sonrisa en tu rostro al recibirlo.

Abriste con cuidado aquel objeto.

Lo que encontraste dentro de él no lo esperabas.

—Juvia quiso dártelo esta tarde, pero parecías tener prisa, además Juvia tuvo que ir a recorrer las tiendas para cumplir con su obligación de Santa.

Tal vez fue maleducado, pero no le pusiste atención a las palabras dichas por ella. Sólo podías mantener tu atención en el regalo.

En tus manos tenías un par de aretes idénticos a los que tu padre usó. Cualquier persona tal vez ni siquiera habría pensado en obsequiarte algo tan sencillo y poco navideño como eso, pero Juvia lo hizo. Esa chica te había dado algo que nunca imaginaste tener en tus manos, pero que curiosamente te hacía muy feliz.

Sonreíste. Esbozaste la sonrisa que ella quería ver, y con la cual le hacías ver lo agradecido que estabas.

—Gracias, Gray-sama— Juvia se acurrucó en su propio cuerpo a causa del frío. —, su felicidad es el mejor regalo para Juvia.

No respondiste a eso. Te limitaste a guardar los aretes en su caja, para después meterla en uno de tus bolsillos.

—Te congelarás si seguimos más tiempo aquí.

Juvia se acercó rápido a donde estabas. Sin decirle nada, le colocaste tu abrigo encima, y después empezaste a caminar. Quisiste voltear para ver si ella venía tras de ti, y lo hiciste.

—Apresúrate— pediste.

— ¡Juvia caminará al lado de Gray-sama como si fueran una pareja!

— ¿No es lo que siempre haces?—cuestionaste, divertido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado pasaste tu brazo sobre su hombro y la atrajiste hacia ti, así sin palabras.

—G-Gray-sama…

—Sólo camina— Ella asintió y se acurrucó un poco más en tu cuerpo.

Y entonces tú te tomaste la libertad de abrazarla por completo.

.

.

.

— ¡Gray-sama ha salvado a Juvia!

Ya se encontraban en el gremio. Juvia te abrazaba con insistencia, pero no la alejaste pues la barrera que solías poner siempre entre ella y tú, estaba rota —al menos durante esa noche—.

—Juvia nunca pensó que fueras el segundo Santa Claus del gremio.

—No lo soy— confesaste. —, sólo terminé comprando de más.

— ¡Ustedes dos!

El grito de Erza te aturdió un poco. Cuando se acercó por completo a ti y a Juvia, notaste que vestía un traje de duende bastante peculiar.

— ¿Cumplieron con lo que les tocaba?

— ¡Sí!

Juvia te entregó una figura de vidrio y te sonrió.

—Juvia cree que tal vez Wendy sea la afortunada—tú asentiste. Poco antes te había mencionado que el regalo que elegiste para la actividad, tal vez no sería el mejor.

Viste a todos los miembros recibir un obsequio por parte de Juvia. Te parecía curioso que tú y ella terminaran cambiando regalos.

— ¡Ahora el afortunado de la noche!—pusiste atención al maestro, al igual que todo los demás— ¡Wendy Marvell!

Notaste que nadie parecía estar sorprendido por la elección de Makarov, y entonces recordaste que Wendy era la menor de los miembros de Fairy Tail —sin contar a Asuka— y además era la que parecía más entusiasmada con la fecha navideña.

Te acercaste a donde la niña y le entregaste el dragón de vidrio soplado. Ella te abrazó y pronto accedió a mostrársela a los curiosos del gremio.

De pronto un escalofrío pasó por tu espina dorsal.

—Y dime Gray…

Escuchaste la voz de Erza tras de ti.

—… ¿Conseguiste un regalo para Juvia?

Te encogiste de hombros.

—No.

— ¡Entonces sé un hombre y ve por ella!

Sentiste una palmada bastante fuerte en tu espalda. Trastabillaste un poco, pero unas manos te ayudaron a no caer.

—Gray-sama, feliz navidad.

Notaste como Juvia parecía bastante feliz. Después, también te diste cuenta de una ramita que colgaba sobre sus cabezas.

Suspiraste. No podía ser malo ¿verdad?

—Feliz navidad, Juvia.

No, claro que no lo sería.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Han oído esa frase que dice: es mejor dar que recibir? Bueno, no quise pone a Juvia triste o algo así por no recibir un regalo de navidad por parte de Gray porque pienso que ella es el tipo de persona que le sería fiel a ese dicho (?). Creo que se pondría triste si la ocasión fuera su cumpleaños o algún aniversario (?).

Debo decir que ya tenía un final para esto, pero terminé cambiándolo. El problema fue que el final original (me refiero al segundo final) me salió demasiado largo, así que tuve que sacrificar narración y diálogos.

Otra cosa, sé que no especifiqué que era el regalo que Gray compró para la actividad, pero cada quien es libre de imaginarlo (?). Lo importante es que al final dio el dragón xDD.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Esto es todo.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta pronto!


End file.
